Discussione:Home
Ho deciso di bloccare definitivamente la pagina principale della Jawapedia per ragioni di sicurezza, abbiamo già avuto due simpaticissimi vandali che si sono divertiti a modificarla e per colpa di pochi ho deciso di bloccarla anche agli utenti registrati. Se qualcuno ha però suggerimenti o eventuali modifiche da fare se ne può parlare qua nella discussione o contattarmi e vedremo cosa si può fare... ;) --[[User:BebaTQ|''BebaTQ]] 15:24, 12 gen 2008 (UTC) :Se copiate alcune pagine da Wikipedia, ricordatevi di riportare la cronologia originale nella pagina di discussione relativa. GFDLDude 14:17, 13 gen 2008 (UTC) Biblioteka Ossus Hello! I'm Jaro and I'm a member of Biblioteka Ossus, the third largest Star Wars Wiki project. I can't find your forum so I write here. Could you please redirect your interwiki links - which now lead to the long-dead Empirepedia - to ossus.pl? And could you let us use interwiki links to your site (now we can make interwiki only to Wookieepedia and Jedipedia). Please answer me on my talk page (in English, of course). --Jaro7788 14:35, 23 gen 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for changing the links but could you rename it from ossus.pl to www.ossus.pl? We would be very glad. :) --Jaro7788 21:51, 25 gen 2008 (UTC) ::Now the interwiki link is correct! ;) —[[User:BebaTQ|BebaTQ]] 22:59, 28 gen 2008 (UTC) "Leila" o "Leia"? Ho creato la pagina Leia Organa Solo (fa schifo, per il momento, ma è solo uno stub), ma mi chiedo se sia il nome giusto, dato che nella traduzione italiana della trilogia originale il nome usato è ''Leila. D'altra parte, però, nell'Episodio III Padmé chiama sua figlia Leia. Qual'è il nome da usare, secondo voi? A me piace di più Leia... --Lyla Sunrider 20:46, 5 mar 2008 (UTC) :Come ho scritto nella Discussione:Leia Organa Solo secondo me bisognerebbe usare la versione più recente e più corretta, ovvero Leia però togliendo quell'orribile doppio cognome all'americana... ;) Con l'uscita di Guerre Stellari i nomi sono stati modificati, come Lord Fener e C1-P8 mentre quelli "veri" sono stati ripresi soltanto con la nuova trilogia. —[[Utente:BebaTQ|''Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 20:52, 5 mar 2008 (UTC) ::É vero, il doppio cognome è orribile!!! --[[Utente:Lyla Sunrider|''Lyla]] Sunrider 21:23, 5 mar 2008 (UTC) :::Orsù dunque, la spostiamo? Poi dirotteremo tutto su Leia Organa —[[Utente:BebaTQ|''Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 21:27, 5 mar 2008 (UTC) ::::A me andrebbe benissimo... --[[Utente:Lyla Sunrider|''Lyla]] Sunrider 21:47, 5 mar 2008 (UTC) Pagina Principale Allora, è giunto il momento di riempire la pagina principale, la domanda è: Cosa vorresti ci fosse nella Pagina principale??? Si accettano proposte e suggerimenti... :) Si può fare come negli altri wiki, dove ci si mette qualche frase/articolo a caso e le copertine dei film, oppure qualcosa di più semplice... :) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|''Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 20:57, 5 mar 2008 (UTC) :Credo che per prima cosa bisognerebbe fare dei link a delle pagine, magari da una parte quelle già scritte e dall'altra quelle da scrivere al più presto. Poi si potrebbe fare una sezione dedicata alle citazioni, come in Wookieepedia, ma per il momento, visto che siamo in pochi, se ne potrebbe scrivere una alla settimana invece che una al giorno (per esempio, quella di questa settimana potrebbe essere ''La paura conduce all'ira, l'ira all'odio, e l'odio... conduce alla sofferenza. (Yoda rivolto a Anakin Skywalker, La minaccia fantasma); oppure Su una cosa avevi ragione, Maestro. I negoziati sono stati davvero brevi (Obi-Wan a Qui-Gonn, La minaccia fantasma), e altre citazioni del genere. --''Lyla'' Sunrider 14:27, 7 mar 2008 (UTC) ::Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine! XD Intanto ho messo su tutto l'ambaradan necessario per gestire la frase della settimana, quando ci svilupperemo lo faremo poi diventare la frase del giorno! ;) Al più presto vedrò di mettere anche qualche link alle pagine fatte e a quelle più urgenti dopodiché pensavo di cambiare skin e di adottare quella che usa ora la Wookiepedia, purtroppo non posso mettere quella classica dei Wiki, proverò con quella che è quella che ci si avvicina di più e quella con il menù meno ingombrante... =____= —[[Utente:BebaTQ|''Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 02:19, 8 mar 2008 (UTC) :::A me non dispiacerebbe se nella pagina principale fosse inserito anche l'articolo del mese, ovvero scegliere gli articoli più belli (come in wikipedia), come Yoda. Potrebbe essere un'idea --[[User talk:Morgoth92|'Morgoth']]11:32, 9 mar 2008 (CET) Chiedo scusa...ma vorrei porvi questa domanda... Ciao a tutti sono Rossana di La Spezia non è da molto che mi interesso della saga ma mi è capitato di navigare in siti dove si punta l'indice contro Lucas e lo si accusa di aver infilato messaggi subliminali in tutti i suoi sei film da Minaccia fantasma a Il ritorno dello jedy....Non vi iquieta un pò la cosa? confesso di aver pensato almeno x un momento che ci prenda tutti in giro e guadagni milioni di dollari sulla salute dei nostri cervelli....Che ne pensate? Grazie ancora....Rosyy :Innanzitutto ciao Rosyy, quali sono i messaggi subliminali? Funzionano davvero? Sono stati messi ad uno scopo preciso? Alla fine quello che conta è che la saga è splendida e intorno si è creato un vero e proprio universo grazie anche al contributo di tante persone! :) Per farti un esempio anche la Jawapedia fa parte dell'universo creatosi attorno alla saga, ma (pubblicità a parte... é___è) non credo che ci siano messaggi subliminali! :P —[[Utente:BebaTQ|Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 06:12, 27 giu 2008 (UTC) ::Ciao! Io ritengo i film di ''Star Wars semplicemente come degli stupendi (trilogia classica) e visivamente spettacolari (trilogia moderna) film. Mi piace molto inoltre l'intero universo di Star Wars, compresi i romanzi, i fumetti, i videogiochi... da appassionato di fantasy in generale, lo ritengo un "mondo" fantastico in cui "fuggire dalla realtà" ogni tanto durante il tempo libero. Per quanto mi riguarda queste sono le uniche cose importanti e per questo la teoria sulla presenza o meno di messaggi subliminali nei film (di cui tra l'altro non ero a conoscenza) mi interessa abbastanza poco. Se devo dare la mia opinione in merito: ritengo possibile che particolari intensità di luci, colori e suoni possano dare particolari "stimoli" o "impulsi" al nostro cervello, ma da qui a dire che Lucas abbia sfruttato tale tecnica per "ipnotizzare" o danneggiare i cervelli degli spettatori mi pare un pensiero un po' paranoico. Da ignorante in materia lascio comunque il verdetto agli esperti in materia, ma indipendentemente da ciò rimarrò un fan dell'universo Star Wars e delle numerose opere che continuano ad essere prodotte (sebbene alcune siano ben riuscite ed altre un po' meno). —Ameron 09:54, 27 giu 2008 (UTC) Caro Beba.... non credo che questa Rossana di Spezia sia paranoica. Ho letto anche io cose riguardanti m essaggi subliminari contenuti nei vari Guerre Stellari anzi se mi dai la tua mail volendo posso spedirti gli articoli trovati su internet... E cmq non mi stupirebbe se un personaggio come Lucas giocasse per tutta una sulla salute dei nostri cervelli ( come detto da Rosyy)pensa solo che tutti i giorni politici e compagnia giocano con le nostre vite........ XXX NAVI STAR WARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! salve a tutti!!!! sono nuovo e la mia specialità sono le navi anche se bramo di saperne di più... 1) come prima domanda mi stavo chiedendo che navi erano quelle che si vedono nel gioco "il potere della forza" al cantiere su narshadaa ( 1a missione con l'apprendista) assomigliano ad un miscuglio tra una classe venator e una nave classe acclamator. chi mi sa rispondere!!!????? 2) secondo voi è più forte il super star destroyer EXECUTOR o il super star destroyer ECLIPSE??? Grazie in anticipo mi aspetto molte risposte!!! By executor95 ULTRA STAR DESTROYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! che ne pensate dell'ULTRA STAR DESTROYER?? http://media.moddb.com/images/members/1/305/304479/Imperium.png by executor95 secondo me il deflettore è abbastanza potente da resistere al laser della morte nera! by executor95 :Credo che dovresti provare a documentarti sulla Wookiepedia inglese, forse lì troverai qualcosa di più specifico! ;) —[[Utente:BebaTQ|''Beba]][[Discussioni_utente:BebaTQ|TQ]] 00:01, 9 lug 2009 (UTC) 1.000 pagine! Un saluto a tutti gli utenti e i visitatori della Jawapedia. In queste ore abbiamo raggiunto quota 1.000 pagine e volevo congratularmi con tutti per l'ottimo risultato conseguito. ^_^ Che la Forza sia con noi! Lord Fener 18:31, gen 1, 2011 (UTC) PadrinoPedia Buona sera. Vorrei chiedere all'amministratore di questa Wikia se è interessato ad uno scambio link/banner con PadrinoPedia, la Wikia italiana dedicata al '''Padrino', al fine di aumentare le visite di entrambi i siti. Potete contattarmi qui. A presto. --Eowang 13:03, mag 24, 2011 (UTC) Footer Chi ha i privilegi di amministrazione, può aggiungere nella pagina principale il footer per cinema e televisione, basta inserire (o per la versione verticale), per maggiori informazioni leggere questa pagina. leviathan_89 22:14, giu 7, 2012 (UTC) Però gli amministratori non ci sono da un bel pò di tempo!! User: Violet Jawa Wiki del Mese Ciao Jawapediani, ho visto su Wikia Italia il progetto "Wiki del Mese" e penso che potrebbe essere una bella idea candidare Jawapedia per il mese di settembre, in modo da farci un pò conoscere... Per candidare una wiki non bisogna essere admin (mi pare). Che ne dite?? user: Violet Jawa 12:35, lug 16, 2012 (UTC) Elenchi puntati Allora non sono un'esperto del linguaggio usato nel Source (probabilmente mi sono espresso malissiomo) ma scrivendo in un Template:Battaglia non sono riuscito a creare un elenco puntato. Se qualcuno può aiutarmi, la pagina è questa http://it.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Seconda_Battaglia_di_Geonosis : Come mi ha fatto notare GabryC, per fare gli elenchi puntati in modo corretto nei template basta andare in source o sorgente e inserire in cima all'elenco puntato il codice (se non compare il codice, andate a vedere la sorgente del topic). Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 16:50, ott 20, 2013 (UTC) --PER GLI JAWAPEDIANI-- Come potete ben vedere, la Jawapedia non è messa molto bene. I contributori sono pochi e scrivono con poca frequenza, ogni tanto qualche vandalo si diverte a svuotare le pagine e utenti inesperti creano pagine con titoli scorretti o "fantasiosi". Io sto cercando di farmi affidare l'amministrazione della Jawapedia ma non è facile perché è comunque in incarico importante. Quello che voglio dire in questo topic è che dobbiamo cercare di metterci all'opera e quantomeno ampliare le pagine portanti di Star Wars, vale a dire Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, Chewbacca e molte altre che non sto qui a elencare. Se andate a vedere queste pagine che ho appena nominato, potrete notare che sono poco meno che delle bozze e questo è molto male, perché dovrebbero essere gli articoli migliori e non peggiori, quindi chiedo a tutti di passare ogni tanto su queste pagine e scrivere qualche riga, possibilmente seguendo la Wookieepedia dove sono riportate tutte le info in modo corretto e senza inventare o modificare cose rischiando, magari, di fare danni. Grazie per aver letto questo messaggio e che la Forza sia con voi Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 16:48, ott 20, 2013 (UTC) LA HOME E' TORNATA! Jawapediani, sono incredibilmente felice poiché è stata finalmente sbloccata la home della nostra wiki! Adesso è semi-protetta e sono così riuscito a ristabilire l'Articolo del Mese. Tra breve restaurerò anche la citazione del mese in modo autonomo, ma da novembre ricominceremo ad eleggerle regolarmente entrambe con delle votazioni. Che la Forza sia con tutti noi! --Admiral mike501 (contact me here!) 14:53, ott 25, 2013 (UTC)